criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back From the Grave
Back From the Grave is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of the game. It is the ninth case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Memorial Avenue. Plot Arriving at the survivor shelter to check on the survivors of the explosion, Major Lucas and the player found the body of explosion survivor Sue Nichola, beaten to death. During the first part of the investigation, the detectives suspected fellow survivor Abby Wynona, well-known newspaper owner Gorden Loochester and a survivor rescuer, Violet Kayden. Later, we learned that someone was spotted at the victim’s house, which upon investigation added young thief Hunter Whitehawk and a pharmacist, Brice Christmas to the list of suspects. After, a fire had been started at the victim's house by Brice, throwing suspicion on him as not only Sue's killer but the arsonist. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Abby Wynona for the murder. She tried to deny the evidence, but she then burst into tears after admitting to the murder. During the investigation, it was revealed that the victim was her sister, so she told what had really happened. The day of the explosion, Sue had Abby’s four-year-old boy Charles with her. Sue and Charles separated near the site where the bomb was discovered later on but Charles wandered into the site to go find his teddy bear that he had left at home. Before anyone could do something, the bomb exploded, killing Charles in the process. Abby never forgave her sister, and then had snapped after the victim claimed that she was a innocent victim of the blast. Abby then took a baseball bat and when nobody was looking, she beat her sister to death with it. Abby was sentenced to 10 years in prison with regular psychological appointments with a psychologist by a compassionate Judge Brighton. After the murder, Gorden Loochester asked for our help. When the detectives went to see what he wanted, he explained that the legend of the Arsonist wanting to strike again would be a good story, but he couldn’t find any lead to this as the police wasn’t letting him go to the victim’s house. There, we found a broken metal plaque. When repaired, it was revealed to have been a piece of the bomb with a note saying, "This is the first of a long and painful story" written on it. We alerted the chief who told us that, even if it would be better to not speak of it to anyone else. He instructed the detectives to tell Gorden the truth, but ensure his promise of keeping it a secret until further investigation as they also confiscated any other notes he had. After the team helped Kendra Currant with retrieving a list of the serial killer's victims, the team received a phone call from a certain Matthew Cross telling us that someone had been murdered at his bakery. Summary Victim *'Sue Nichola' (found beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Abby Wynona' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows self-defense. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats pizza. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Profile *The suspect knows self-defense. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats pizza. Profile *The suspect knows self-defense. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect eats pizza. Profile *The suspect knows self-defense. *The suspect eats pizza. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Profile *The suspect knows self-defense. *The suspect drinks tea. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows self-defense. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer eats pizza. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Survivor Shelter. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Abby Wynoma) *Ask Abby Wynoma about the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Shelter Cafeteria) *Investigate Shelter Cafeteria. (Clues: Pocket Watch, Torn Badge, Bloody Glasses) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Name Restored; New Suspect: Gorden Loochester) *Interrogate Gorden Loochester about his pocket watch. *Examine Torn Badge. (Result: Badge Restored; New Suspect: Violet Kayden) *Ask Violet Kayden if she knows about the victim's death. *Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows self defense) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Bag of Possessions, Faded Prescription, Box of Tea) *Examine Bag of Possessions. (Result: ID Card Found; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Ask Hunter why his bag was found in the victim's home. (Attribute: Hunter knows self defense) *Examine Faded Prescription. (Result: Pharmacist Name; New Suspect: Brice Christmas) *Ask Brice Christmas about his prescribed painkillers to the victim. *Examine Box of Tea. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Investigate Cafeteria Table. (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Plastic) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Man in Photo) *Examine Man in Photo. (Result: Man Identified; Attribute: Gorden eats pizza) *Ask Gorden Loochester about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Gorden knows self-defense and drinks tea) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Asthma Inhaler) *Analyze Asthma Inhaler. (12:00:00) *Ask Abby Wynoma about her relation to the victim. (Attribute: Abby eats pizza, drinks tea and knows self-defense) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Brice why he went to destroy the victim's house. (Attribute: Brice knows self defense) *Investigate Destroyed Yard. (Clues: Locked Box, Lifejacket) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Jewelry. (09:00:00) *Ask Hunter Whitehawk about why he robbed the victim's jewelry. (Attribute: Hunter eats pizza) *Examine Lifejacket. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Violet's Hairs Identified) *Ask Violet Hayden about the sabotaged lifejacket. (Attribute: Violet eats pizza, drinks tea and knows self defense) *Investigate Survivor's Bed. (Clues: Baseball Bat, Victim's Earring; Murder Weapon Found: Baseball Bat) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: White Goo) *Analyze White Goo. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Victim's Earring. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Water (2/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (2/6) *Check on Gorden Loochester about what he wants. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Destroyed Yard. (Clue: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Plaque Text Restored) *Analyze Metal Plaque. (09:00:00) *Talk to Chief Ernest about what to enclose to Gorden. *Investigate Survivor Shelter. (Clue: Gorden's Briefcase) *Examine Gorden's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Talk to Gorden Loochester about his notes on the arsonist. (Result: Burger) *See what Kendra Currant wants help with. *Investigate Shelter Cafeteria. (Clue: Tray of Dishes) *Examine Tray of Dishes. (Result: Kendra's Notepad) *Examine Kendra's Notepad. (Result: Killer's Victims Notes Revealed) *Analyze Killer's Victims Notes. (06:00:00) *Talk to Kendra Currant about not disclosing the information. (Reward: Ammunition Belt) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue